Halloween Party
by Kiteria Faye
Summary: Fall means a lot of things for a lot of people. Colder weather, bonfires, hot chocolate with marshmellows in it, final exams, and of course Halloween. All this is true for Katrina and her friends too, though she got a lot more than she planned when she agreed to go to a Halloween party with her friends. One-shot for a friend's birthday, please leave a review!


Kiteria: Heyo guys. This isn't a new story or anything like that, but a special birthday present to a friend of mine. Raindra, not only do you have an amazing birthday, but you are an amazing friend. I hope you enjoyed your present because this was the first time I've ever done a one-shot and may be the only time I do one. I'm not sure, but I hope you have a happy birthday and a happy Halloween as well.

I don't own any One Piece characters, only my own characters Trinity, Katrina, and my co-owned OC Raindra. I apologize if Kid and the others seem OOC in this, but this is supposed to be set in an AU setting so I wrote it differently. You don't like it, then I'm sorry. This was supposed to be a present for a friend anyway, so long as they like it, I'm happy. Review if you want!

* * *

Katrina glared at her alarm clock as it continued to go off and reached a hand out from under the covers of her bed to shut it off, smiling when its shrill cry ended and silence once again filled her room. She was just about to close her eyes to get a few more minutes of sleep when someone decided to knock loudly on her door.

"Kat! Come on Kat, I know you're awake! Get your ass up!"

The sound of Trinity's voice from the other side of her door made Katrina frown since she knew there was no way she'd be able to get a few more minutes of sleep now and she sighed as she threw the covers back and got to her feet.

Shivering and wrapping her arms around herself at the cold air inside her room, Katrina walked over to her door where Trinity was still knocking loudly and opened it to frown at her friend.

"Rin, it isn't even six in the mornin', can't you let me get a few extra minutes of sleep? We don't even have to be at the party until eight."

She said and shivered once more as the fall air from outside rushed into her room through her open doorway.

"No!"

Trinity said with a disapproving frown, propping her hand up on her hip as she leaned forward and poked Katrina in the chest.

"Nami invited us to the Halloween Party with her boyfriend Luffy and the rest of them and I plan on us having the best costumes. So get your ass in gear, get dressed, and let's get a move on! We have a lot to do today and I don't want to waste anymore time!"

She ordered and Katrina simply sighed as she turned and walked back into her dorm room. Finals were already over and the college was giving them the rest of the week off and letting them start their Fall break early. When Trinity had told her a week ago that Nami had invited them to go to a Halloween Party and asked if she would go costume shopping with her, she had had no idea that would require being woken up at five thirty-seven in the morning.

After a nice, long, hot shower, Katrina was less grumpy and was actually a little excited about shopping for her costume.

"Come on Kat, we can still get some breakfast if we hurry."

Trinity said as she led the way down the dormitory hallway and Katrina simply smiled and shook her head at her friend as she followed her to the parking lot and slid into the passenger seat of her blue haired friend's dark silver Ferrari with red interior. It was actually Trinity's boyfriend's car, but she had borrowed it for the day, though how she managed to convince Kid to give her the keys was beyond Katrina's comprehension. Kid was obsessed with his car and had almost killed his friend Killer for getting a scratch on it a few weeks back.

"So what exactly _are _we doin' today Rin?"

Katrina asked as Trinity effortlessly did a U-turn in the college parking lot and got onto the main road before heading towards town.

"Well, first we're gonna get something to eat."

She said with a smile and Katrina smiled back, only just now realizing how hungry she was.

"Then we're going to the salon to get new hairdos, and after that we're going shopping."

Trinity said and Katrina felt herself get excited again. She had been meaning to get a haircut, despite what her boyfriend thought, her hair was simply getting too long. It was almost past her butt and was practically unmanageable most of the time.

"Sounds like a plan."

Katrina said with a smile and saw Trinity smirk before pushing the accelerator down, making the engine purr loudly before sending the car zooming down the road, making both girls laugh at the exhilarating feeling of the wind blowing through their hair. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

"Wait a minute, you actually let your crazy ass girlfriend take your car, but anyone else who wants to borrow it you practically kill for just asking? Just what the hell did she do Kid, give you a blowjob without asking for anything else in return?"

Wire asked as he sat down at the table in the burger joint Kid and the others had decided to go to for lunch since breakfast had ended a couple of hours ago. They would have managed to get breakfast, but Kid was as hard to get out of bed as usual.

"Dude, that's my sister you're talking about!"

Killer shouted at the dark-haired teen wearing a batman shirt and black skinny jeans being held up by a black studded belt.

"Sorry man, but come on, Kid _never _lets anyone borrow his car. I mean, he almost killed you for just getting a scratch on it and you're his best friend!"

Wire said and the only response Killer gave him was to cross his arms with a frown and blow his bangs out of his face with a huff only to have them fall right back in place.

"Shut the hell up Wire, so what if I let Rin borrow my car? She knows to be careful."

Kid said as the waitress brought them their drinks and said their food would be ready shortly.

"Haha, right. Rin be careful? That's hilarious Kid."

Heat said from his spot beside Wire and Kid glared at his blue haired friend.

"She is careful!"

He argued and simultaneously got several looks that told him no the fuck she wasn't.

"Remember the time she asked to borrow my iPod for a week to download some of the music from it onto her own?"

Wire asked and Kid nodded as he remembered.

"Alright, remember when I asked for it back and she pulled the smashed remains out of her backpack and said her cousin had run over it with her car?"

He asked and Kid frowned as he remembered that, but he wouldn't admit it aloud.

"Okay, remember when she came over to my house to chill with us last thursday?"

Killer asked and Kid glanced at his blonde haired friend before nodding, he remembered that day. He and Rin had had a lot of fun in one of the hallway closets in Killer's house while the blonde had gone to help his mom with something.

"Remember how she had gone to pick a movie and knocked my dad's glass trophy off the shelf and it almost shattered on the hearth?"

Killer asked and Kid frowned.

"Yeah, but she caught it before it hit."

He said and heard Killer sigh.

"That's not the point man, the point is your girlfriend is reckless."

Killer said, but stopped when the waitress came back with their food. Once she walked away Heat spoke up next.

"And you were crazy enough to let her have the keys to your car. Whatever she did to convince you to let her have your car for the day, I hope it was worth it 'cuz you may not see it in one piece ever again."

He said and Kid glared at his friend, but couldn't help but worry his friends might be right. He knew Trinity was reckless sometimes, but she knew how much he cared for his car. She wouldn't do anything stupid, would she?

* * *

Trinity jerked the steering wheel to the left to avoid crashing head on with the jackass that had pulled out in front of her.

"Rin!"

Katrina shouted from the passenger's seat, but Trinity didn't take her eyes off the road as she turned the wheel again to regain control of the car and applied the brakes as soon as she was back in control. She cut the engine off, took the keys out of the ignition and tossed them to Katrina before getting out of the car.

"Rin...what are you doin'?"

Katrina asked when she realized Trinity was heading to the backseat.

"I'm just going to have a talk with that asshole."

Trinity said as she reached in the backseat under the driver's seat and pulled out the tire iron there and walked around the back of the car and started towards the expensive looking black Mustang GT that had pulled out in front of them. The driver had stopped to get out of the car as well, no doubt planning on giving the girls a few choice words, but when he saw Trinity walking towards him with the tire iron in hand he quickly tried to get back in his car and drive away, but Trinity was faster. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him out of the car, throwing him on the ground and slamming the driver's side door shut.

"Now, you stay put until I'm ready to talk to you."

She ordered him and could see the confusion in his eyes before they widened in horror as he watched her lift the tire iron above her head before bringing it down on the front windshield and shattering it.

"What the fuck you crazy ass bitch! That's my car!"

The man shouted getting to his feet and walking towards her. Trinity simply turned from the shattered windshield to the guy approaching her and narrowed her eyes at him for moving. In one quick movement she had kicked him in the back of the knees and sent him, once again, to the pavement.

"What the hell did I say? I said stay put til I was ready to talk to your ass."

She said and the man tried to get back up and hit her, but Trinity grabbed his fist after having side-stepped it and glared at him.

"Fine, we'll do things the hard way."

She said before placing one hand on his shoulder while the other twisted the fist she had a hold of until she heard a loud snapping sound, then she moved, pulling the man's arm with her until it was behind his back, kicked his legs out from under him so that he fell to his knees, then shoved him face-first into the pavement for a third time.

"I'm only going to tell you this once so you better pay attention and for your sake I hope your momma taught you to listen when being told something."

Trinity said and Katrina simply sighed from her place in the car as she watched the whole thing.

"Your car is going to get trashed, that much I can promise you. If you call the police on me, I will hunt you down, beat you within an inch of your life, then let my boyfriend whose car you almost hit kick your ass after I finish with you. He cares for his fucking car more than he does me, I don't understand it, but it's true. So the fact that you almost caused me to wreck it means you're going to pay. Now sit your ass down and stay put until I'm done, then when I finish I'm going to leave and you will deal with this however you feel like, I don't give a damn. Am I clear?"

Trinity asked and the man nodded in response, making Trinity smile before she let go of him, walked back over to his car and smashed in the rest of the windows, kicked in the passenger side door, and even smashed the tail lights in.

"There."

She said to herself before walking back to Kid's car and tossing the tire iron in the back and sliding in the driver's seat.

"Have a nice day ya asshole and learn to drive!"

She called to the man who was still lying in the middle of the pavement where Trinity had left him before taking the keys from Katrina, putting them in the ignition and continuing towards the salon like nothing had happened.

* * *

Katrina kept running her hand through her hair trying to get used to it. She hadn't gotten anything major done to it like Trinity had, her blue haired friend had gotten it trimmed so that it was to the middle of her back now instead of to her waist and had even gotten the ends dyed black in several different places. It wasn't that it looked bad, on the contrary, it looked amazing, but Katrina wouldn't have done anything that drastic. All she had asked was to have it cut to the middle of her back and have it layered. When the woman finished and Katrina saw the amount of hair on the floor she had started freaking out and Trinity had to slap her to calm her down. They'd left the salon hour ago, but Katrina still couldn't get used to her hair.

"It looks fine Kat, stop messing with it."

Trinity said as they walked into a clothing store and Katrina sighed as she let her hand drop to her side.

"I know, but I can't help it Rin. What if Law doesn't like it?"

She asked and didn't miss the look her friend sent her that clearly said 'who cares?', but Trinity sighed before grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the Halloween section.

"If he doesn't like it then he's an idiot. Did he get with you because of your hair or because of how amazing you are?"

Trinity asked and Katrina couldn't help but laugh at the question which earned her a smile from her friend.

"Exactly, now stop worrying and let's start looking for our costumes. The party is in two hours and we have to find the perfect costumes!"

She said and Katrina smiled again before nodding and helping to shift through the many different costumes on the racks in front of them.

After a while, the girls had decided it would be easier to find a costume for one, then the other. So Katrina was sitting down and waiting for Trinity to come out with the next costume to be critiqued. They had gone through two stores and half of the one they were in already and still hadn't found the perfect costumes.

"What about this one Kat?"

Trinity asked as she walked out and Katrina blushed slightly at the costume, if it could even be called that. On top of Trinity's newly dyed hair was a black witch's hat trimmed in dark red. Hanging from her neck was a teardrop shaped ruby that was painted to glisten and look like a real gem and it hung down between her breasts, but what made Katrina blush was the black corset-top with red strings crisscrossing down the front and stopped just above Trinity's belly button. The bottom was a gothic-styled pixie skirt that flared out and Katrina could see it had the same red-trim as the witch's hat. Trinity had somehow found stockings that matched the outfit with black and red candycane-like stripes and black combat boots with a heel that made Trinity almost the same height as her boyfriend.

"...Wow..."

Katrina said after having taken in the whole outfit her friend had managed to find and apparently that was all Trinity needed to hear to know she'd found the right costume.

"Great, let me change and we can look for yours."

She said and Katrina simply nodded in response and watched as her friend once again disappeared behind the changing screen and blushed again when she realized just what that costume would do to Kid. She could only wonder what costume her friend would wind up finding for her to wear.

* * *

"NAAAAMIIII! KATRINA, TRINITY, KID, AND TRAFALGUY ARE HEEEEREEE!"

Luffy shouted after he had opened the door to see who had arrived and Katrina cringed at how loud the black-haired teen was while Trinity laughed when their orange haired friend punched her boyfriend in the head for screaming so loudly.

"Welcome guys, glad you could make it."

Nami said, ignoring Luffy's whining in the background from having been hit.

"Put your car keys in the fishbowl and I'll give them back at the end of the night if I think you're sober enough to drive."

She said and Kid was going to argue, but Nami snatched the keys out of his hand before he could say anything and moved to collect everyone else's.

"I'm going to kill that orange haired bitch."

Kid growled and Trinity sighed before placing her hand on her boyfriend's chest and leaning up the last inch her heels didn't give her and pressed her lips to his gently before pulling away.

"It'll be okay Eustass."

She said and Katrina saw Kid actually start to calm down until her boyfriend opened his mouth.

"Yeah Eustass, don't get so worked up."

Law said with a smirk and Katrina frowned when she saw the way Kid tried to lunge at her boyfriend only to be held back by Trinity.

"Hey Kat, why don't you and Law go dance or something?"

She suggested as she tried calming Kid down again and Katrina nodded before grabbing Law's hand and pulling him away before he could say anything else to Kid. She stopped when she had pulled them far enough away from the easily riled up red-head and glared up at her boyfriend.

"Dammit Law, can't you be nice just this once?"

She asked and saw Law shrug his shoulders in indifference before looking around the room. Katrina sighed silently to herself at her boyfriend's actions before going to get something to drink. She wanted to enjoy herself at this party with all her friends, but if Law and Kid couldn't get along then she didn't see that happening. She just didn't understand why those two couldn't get along, her and Trinity were friends right, so why couldn't they be?

The party had really hit it off after Zoro, Raindra, Sanji and Robin had showed up. Katrina could see couples dancing to the music Apoo was playing, he was a really good DJ. Zoro and Raindra were dancing, Sanji was sort of dancing with Robin, but would freak out and go nuts when she put her hands around him to get closer, Franky was doing the robot which made Chopper, Brook, and Luffy laugh before Luffy was dragged away to dance with Nami. Ace and Taylor had showed up a little late, but had brought food and that caused Luffy to try to attack his brother for it. Katrina had seen Killer, Heat, and Wire dancing with a few girls she didn't know and she had even seen Trinity and Kid dance a couple of times before they disappeared upstairs. Katrina had no doubt about what they were doing and she sighed as she leaned against the wall and watched the party going on around her since Law had said he didn't want to dance.

"Hey Kat, do you want to dance?"

Shachi asked with a smile as he stopped in front of her and she smiled at the brunette and was about to say yes when an arm snaked around her waist and she was suddenly pulled onto Law's lap and heard him answer for her.

"No."

He said and Katrina watched as Shachi's smile fell and he quickly moved away making Katrina frown and glare up at her boyfriend. He had tried picking a fight with Kid, refused to dance, and wouldn't let her dance with anyone else either. He was making this Halloween party one of the worst she'd ever been to and she was getting tired of it.

"That's it!"

She snapped and managed to get out of Law's lap and to her feet. She didn't miss the surprised look on Law's face at her sudden anger.

"What's wrong?"

He asked and Katrina glared at her boyfriend who had dressed up in a pair of black skinny jeans instead of his usual blue spotted ones, a black long-sleeved hooded dress shirt instead of his usual black and yellow hoodie and silver hoops in his ears instead of his usual gold ones. He had said he had dressed up as Death when someone asked and though Katrina would admit he looked hot as hell in his outfit, that didn't change the fact she was pissed at him right now.

"Everythin' dammit!"

She snapped and turned on her heel and stormed off until she found a quiet room away from the party. Nami's house was really big and the walls were practically sound proof, Katrina could barely hear the sounds coming from the party and sighed as she slumped down onto the couch in the room she'd walked into. She realized once having looked around that she had walked into Nami's theatre room, and remembered that this was where Law had asked her out two years ago, but pushed that thought from her mind as she remembered how Law was acting.

* * *

Nami laughed at something Raindra had said and was about to say something in response when Luffy spoke up.

"Hey, where's Katrina?"

He asked and Nami looked around to see Law was sitting by himself a few feet away with a frown on his face and she excused myself from the others to see if she could find out what was wrong.

"Where'd Kat go?"

She asked and saw Law look up before looking away.

"She got pissed and stormed off."

He admitted and Nami frowned.

"Why'd she get upset?"

She asked and saw Law frown again, but still refusing to look at her.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's because of something I did."

He said and Nami nodded in agreement. She had seen that Law didn't want to dance, but wouldn't let Katrina dance with anyone else. She'd also seen him try to start things with Kid and could only guess why Katrina had gotten upset.

"Well, why don't you go find her and see if you can't work things out hmm?"

Nami suggested and saw Law look at her for a second before getting to his feet and walking away from the party to look for Katrina. The orange haired teen sighed and shook her head at her friends before going back to Raindra and the others. Katrina and Law could use some alone time anyways.

* * *

Law frowned again as he searched room after room and still hadn't found Katrina. He knew to stay away from the rooms upstairs since he'd seen Kid and Trinity go up there and he had no desire to see or hear that, but he was running out of places to look and it was starting to frustrate him. He had a pretty good idea why Katrina had gotten so upset, but he couldn't help it. He had been looking forward to seeing what outfit his girlfriend would be wearing only to see her in a simple, floor-lengthblack dress and a pair of cheap angel wings that were the same color. Seeing that and comparing it to what Trinity was wearing, Law couldn't help but be slightly jealous of Kid getting to see his girlfriend like that and had tried to get a rise out of the red-head for it, but Katrina had pulled him away before he could. He was upset because of that and hadn't been in the mood to dance despite knowing Katrina wanted to, but he had gotten possessive anytime someone asked if she wanted to dance with them. He guessed Katrina had finally had enough.

The sound of someone singing had Law stopping and listening to see where it was coming from before he followed it. He opened the door it was coming behind when he recognized his girlfriend's voice and blinked in surprise when he recognized the room she had chosen to hide in. It was where he had asked her out two years ago after Luffy's friend Raindra had introduced them. The memory made him smile before the song his girlfriend was singing registered in his brain and made him frown. He'd only heard her sing that song twice before and both times had been sad ones. The first time was when she had gone to visit her brothers' graves, despite them abandoning her like their parents had, she had still cared for them. The second time was when Luffy's brother Ace had been in a bad car accident and everyone thought he was going to die since he had been in a coma for almost three days. Law stayed silent and carefully walked further into the room until he was standing behind the couch his girlfriend was curled up on. Her eyes were closed and she had pulled her knees up to her chest.

_"My tears may burn_

_But as they touch your lips, _

_Your breath gains pace_

_Becoming a faint beat_

_Like the wings of a resurrected angel_

_A fallen beast who tried to die_

_With a chain secured around my heart_

_My resurrected angel_

_A chain wrapped around my heart_

_Oh breathe again_

_My resurrected angel..."_

As Katrina let the last note die Law continued to remain silent. He could see how much he had upset her and felt his chest tighten because of it. He didn't mean to upset her, he was just...no, there was no excuse for how he had been acting.

"You still have the voice of an angel."

He said, finally letting his presence be known and didn't miss the way Katrina's eyes snapped open in surprise and heard her gasp as she jumped at the sound of his voice. He saw her blue-green eyes go from being wide-open to narrowed before she spoke.

"What do you want Law?"

She asked harshly and Law sighed before moving around the couch so he could take the seat next to his girlfriend.

"Look, Kat, I'm sorry okay? I was being an ass."

Law apologized and saw Katrina's eyes widen in surprise once more before seeing her cross her arms and look away with a huff.

"Yeah, you were."

She said and Law sighed again at how hard she was making this on him. He had already apologized, what more did he have to do to get her to forgive him?

"I was just jealous Kat...and let things get out of hand."

Law explained and saw Katrina turn to look at him again as she let her hands fall back to her sides.

"Why were you jealous?"

She asked and Law frowned at the question, but decided it would just be best if he told her.

"Because...I saw what Eustass' girlfriend was wearing and I was kinda looking forward to seeing what you would be wearing and well..."

Law said, trailing off and simply gesturing to her rather plain outfit and expected her to get upset, so when she suddenly started laughing he looked at her confused.

"What's so funny?"

He asked and saw his girlfriend smile before answering.

"This isn't my costume Law, this is just so the others wouldn't see it."

She explained, but that only confused him further until he saw her sit up and start to pull the hem of her dress up. His eyes widened and he blushed when he saw what was underneath the plain black dress his girlfriend had been wearing all night. A black corset-like top covered her breasts, but just barely. The strings that tied it in place were bare of fabric beneath them, leaving her skin exposed and the top ended a few inches above her navel. She wasn't wearing anything but a skirt that stopped mid-thigh on her lower half and Law felt himself get hard at the sight in front of him. The black angel wings he had thought looked so cheap, now seemed to add to the appeal of the outfit Katrina had had hidden all night.

"_This _is my costume."

Katrina said, pulling Law out of his daze and his eyes locked onto hers as she moved across the couch they shared and straddled his lap, smirking down at him as she pushed him back against the cushions.

"What exactly are you supposed to be dressed as?"

Law asked, finally fully coming out of his stupor and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist so he could pull her closer to him. He smirked up at her when he saw her blush slightly when he pulled her fully down on his lap.

"I'm supposed to be the Angel of Death of course."

She said and Law's smirk widened at that before threading his hand through Katrina's hair and pulling her head down to his for a kiss.

"So you're my Angel?"

He asked when they pulled apart and saw Katrina nod, too breathless from their kiss to say anything and his smirk widened.

"Well, you're a very tainted Angel then."

He said and saw Katrina was about to open her mouth to ask what he meant, when he used the arm he had wrapped around her waist to pick her up, then lay her down on the couch. He let go of his girlfriend long enough to push his pants down past his hips, then moved to hover over her and smirk down at her as he used one hand to slip under her skirt and smirked wider when he found his girlfriend wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Very tainted indeed."

He said as he leaned down and whispered in her ear before moving his hips and thrusting into his girlfriend, making her cry out in pleasure. He felt Katrina's nails dig into his shoulders as he continued to move inside her and covered her lips with his own every time she moaned so as not to be heard by the other people enjoying the party, not that it mattered since Nami's house was practically sound proof.

"Law...faster..."

Katrina begged from beneath him and Law smirked again, taking the time to take in how his girlfriend would move beneath him with each thrust he made, the way her mouth opened as if to moan loudly only for it not to make a single sound, and the way her eyes were halfway closed, but still looking up at him.

"Anything for my Angel of Death."

* * *

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAINDRA! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR SPECIAL BIRTHDAY PRESENT FROM ME!_**


End file.
